Until The End
by Sostenesto
Summary: No importaba cuanto tiempo le tomara, Draco sabía que Ginny lo amaría hasta el final de sus días, nunca era tarde para ser feliz con el amor de tu vida. Esta viñeta es parte del evento anual Drinny-Con 2019 que organiza este año la página de FB Drinny All The Way.


Disclaimers: Todo lo de Harry Potter es propiedad de JotaKá, y de la Warner Bros, más no mío, sólo los utilizó sin intención de obtener remuneración económica.

Esta viñeta es parte del evento anual Drinny-Con 2019 que organiza este año la página de FB Drinny All The Way.

* * *

Los ojos castaños de la mujer se arrugaron un poco ante la pregunta que le había hecho el joven rubio frente a ella. Tenía que estar bromeando, no había modo de que él estuviese preguntando aquello.

—No es gracioso, Scorpius –murmuró la mujer, con un ligero rojo en las mejillas.

—Desde luego que no lo es, señora Potter –meneó la cabeza –Weasley.

Ginevra Weasley había llegado a la delicada edad de 50 años. Y había cruzado un divorcio escandaloso que se había extendido dos largos años; entonces, cuando se creía libre, ese joven hombre se había puesto frente a ella, sacado un estuche de su bolsillo y se lo había entregado.

_Ahora que también eres libre; cásate conmigo, he esperado demasiados años, a que te dieras cuenta de que en realidad, __**yo era el elegido. **_

Unas finas lágrimas hicieron un camino lento hasta su barbilla, la letra de Draco Malfoy era inolvidable, a pesar de que habían pasado demasiados años sin verla.

—Creo que merecen una oportunidad, mi madre solía decir que nunca es tarde para ser feliz, creo que se refería a ustedes.

—Scorpius –musitó débilmente, limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro.

—Él la ama, seño… rita Weasley; y supongo que por las lágrimas, usted a él.

—Te envió a ti –levantó la vista hasta el único hijo de Draco.

—Creo que a pesar de los años, aún mantiene ese miedo a ser rechazado, le gusta estar seguro de todo es un…

—Maníaco del control –dijeron al mismo tiempo, ocasionando una risa en el joven.

—Entonces ¿debo darme la vuelta y decir que su respuesta fue no? –Elevó una ceja.

—Debes darte la vuelta y decirle que si piensa que mi respuesta será no, yo… -suspiró cansada de los dramas en su cabeza –mejor, dile, que si quiere que la respuesta sea sí, tiene que venir a preguntarlo él, ya es un hombre adulto, no puede escudarse tras la espalda de su hijo.

—Yo le dije algo parecido –se burló el chico –y sin embargo estoy aquí.

—Entonces, Scorpius, la pregunta sería para él ¿realmente me ama? –Negó –estaré esperándolo, creo que sabe dónde encontrarme.

—Se lo diré, en ese caso.

Ginny Weasley regresó al apartamento que había comprado cuando aún era soltera, antes de dejarse llevar por las palabras de Harry; por su amor infantil, su madre siempre le había dicho que el primer amor siempre es el verdadero, el más duradero, y el correcto.

Siempre sintió un vació en el pecho, había sido feliz con Harry, sí, él era un hombre maravilloso y encantador con ella, no tenía nada que quejarse, él había hecho todo por hacerla feliz, y creyó que realmente lo era, hasta que lo volvió a ver, en el andén 9 ¾, con su esposa y su único hijo, era el primer año en Hogwarts de ese pequeño niño rubio, y el primero también, de su segundo hijo, Albus.

En el instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron, todo a su alrededor se esfumó también, en un momento, era una simple chica de 16 años, de pie frente a un chico rubio, con unos ojos grises opacados por el miedo, confesando quizá por primera vez en su vida, lo mucho que odiaba su destino, lo mucho que odiaba ser una persona tan despreciable que jamás alguien podría amarlo.

┑(￣Д ￣)┍

La mirada olivo de la joven pelirroja se posó en la mujer, sonrió dulcemente, mientras se ponía de pie, avanzaba hasta ella y colocaba unos mechones pelirrojos detrás de las orejas de su madre, la sujetó de las mejillas un momento, para después abrazarla con tanto cariño, que el corazón de Ginny latió más fuertemente, lleno de calidez y amor.

—Te ves hermosa, mamá –sonrió la joven.

—Gracias, tú también –la abrazó –dime ¿cómo van las cosas con Scorpius?

—Al inicio nos costó un poco acostumbrarnos a la idea de que mi suegro, ahora será mi padrastro, y su suegra, ahora será su madrastra –rió dulce –pero los dos queremos que sean felices, Albus y Jamie están abajo, esperando a que salgas, creo que a Al, le costó un poco entender por qué será James, quien te lleve del brazo al altar.

—Pensé que no vendrían –admitió aliviada.

—Amamos a papá, pero también te amamos a ti, mamá, sé feliz, eso es lo único que importa.

Ginny se colocó el abrigo de color marfil, se había negado a usar un vestido para su boda con Draco, así que Lily Luna había solucionado eso para su madre, le había comprado un hermoso traje de pantalón, color marfil, y como detalle para que luciera como que asistía a su boda, le compró un abrigo largo, tanto, que arrastraba un poco, como si fuese la cola del vestido de novia, no se había negado para nada a aquello.

Su primogénito le sonrió, esa bonita sonrisa que producía unos hoyuelos hermosos en sus mejillas, le extendió el brazo y ella lo tomó feliz.

—Luces hermosa, mamá –aduló James Sirius.

—Tú luces bastante atractivo, Jamie, pensé que no vendrías.

—Bueno, no pude asistir a tu primer boda, así que no me perdería la segunda –bromeó.

Avanzaron hasta el pequeño altar, Lily se había esmerado en la organización de todo aquello, era bastante sencillo, Ginny había insistido en que sólo asistieran al ministerio y celebraran en una pequeña comida, pero no; Lily Luna había insistido en algo familiar, pero que no pasara tan inadvertido.

—Te asesinaré lentamente si no haces feliz a mi madre ¿te queda claro? –amenazó James a Draco, que le sonrió.

—No he tenido en mente nada más que hacerla feliz, pero gracias por la advertencia, James –el chico negó.

—Sean felices, sobre todo tú, mamá –besó la mano de la mujer y se alejó.

Draco sujetó la mano de la pelirroja junto a él y se giraron hacia el hombre que oficiaría el matrimonio. Hacía muchos años atrás, él creyó que ella uniría su vida a él sin importar su pasado y su nombre, pero ya estaban juntos.


End file.
